1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an inverted microscope for observing a specimen by, for example, irradiating a specimen with light and receiving light reflected from or passing through the specimen.
2. Related Art
In medical and biological fields, a microscope is used to observe a specimen by illuminating the specimen for observing cells or the like. Also, in an industrial field, a microscope is used for various purposes, such as quality control of metallographic structure, research and development of new materials, inspection of electronic devices and magnetic heads. As an observation by a microscope, in addition to visual observation, an observation is known in which a specimen image is captured by using an imaging device such as a CCD or CMOS image sensor to display the captured image on a monitor.
A conventional inverted microscope includes at least a main body unit and an optical filter. The main body unit forms a base of the inverted microscope and includes a control substrate that controls the inverted microscope. The optical filter is removably provided in the main body unit and includes an excitation filter and an absorption filter for passing light of a specified wavelength. In the main body unit, a stage on which a specimen is placed, a revolver which holds a plurality of objective lenses having different magnifications and can change the objective lens facing the specimen, and a lamp house which emits incident illumination light are provided. By using a microscope system having a microscope unit as the above described inverted microscope and a camera unit which captures an image of the specimen, it is possible to simultaneously perform a visual observation and a monitor observation which is performed by displaying an image.
Conventionally, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-open No. 2008-122784, light of a specified wavelength is extracted from light emitted from the lamp house by the excitation filter and the specimen is irradiated with the extracted light through the objective lens. Thereafter, light of a specified wavelength is extracted by the absorption filter from the light emitted from the specimen and the extracted light is formed into a specimen image. An observer views the specimen image formed by the light of the specified wavelength. In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-open No. 2008-122784, a plurality of excitation filters and a plurality of absorption filters are provided according to the wavelengths of light and the filters can be switched according to a combination of the extracted wavelengths.